marvelfandomcom-20200222-history
Lobo Cartel (Earth-616)
| EditorialNames = | Aliases = Los Hermanos de la Luna , The Wolves | Status = Active | Identity = Secret | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Puebla De Zaragoza, Mexico; Formerly Dallas, New York City | TeamLeaders = Esme Lobo; formerly Carlos Lobo | CurrentMembers = | FormerMembers = Carlos Lobo, Eduardo Lobo | Allies = Mr. Moctezuma, Roxxon | Enemies = Spider-Man, Kingpin, Scarlet Spider, Hummingbird, Arranger, Chameleon, Hammerhead, The Sharks | Origin = | PlaceOfFormation = Puebla De Zaragoza, Scarlet Witch | Creators = Gerry Conway; Sal Buscema | First = The Spectacular Spider-Man #143 | Last = Scarlet Spider Vol 2 15 | HistoryText = The Lobo Cartel was founded in the late 1980s by the mutant brothers, Carlos Lobo and Eduardo Lobo. The mobs of South Texas were in a brutal gang war over drugs and smuggling which had cost the lives of many and then the Lobo Brothers arrived. They put a stop to the war and united the gangs, with the former gang leaders gone and the Lobo Brothers heading the new syndicate. It was the charisma of Carlos Lobo which had convinced the gangs to end the war and unite under the Lobo Brothers. Soon they expanded their operations to Dallas, where they owned a mansion and had drug trafficking operations. They were content with their empire in south Texas. It all changed when the Arranger who saw them as a threat to the Kingpin had the Persuader brainwash the Punisher into attempting to assassinate the Lobo Brothers. Due to the actions of Spider-Man and the Punisher's strong will, it failed. In retaliation, the Lobo Brothers took the war to the Kingpin in New York City, with the Lobo Brothers leading the assault themselves. Within a few weeks they had done much damage to the Kingpin's syndicate as they slaughtered his men and attacked his operations. Near the end of their war with the Kingpin, the Lobo Brothers executed a helicopter assault on Fisk Towers in which they and their men slaughtered everyone from the rooftop to the penthouse suite in an attempt to eliminate the Kingpin who was not there. The Kingpin wanting an end to the war, arranged a meeting with the Lobo Brothers to make peace. They demanded the life of the Arranger in exchange for peace and just as it seemed that the Kingpin would agree, the meeting was attacked by the Kingpin's rival crimelords (Hammerhead and Chameleon) as well as Spider-Man himself. During the multi-sided fight, Eduardo Lobo was accidentally shot and killed by his lover Gloria Grant, and Carlos Lobo was knocked out. Over two decades later, the Lobo Cartel was now led by Carlos Lobo and his mutant sister Esmeralda Lobo. Their new business was human trafficking. The lone survivor of a shipment into the United States (Hummingbird) was hunted by the Lobo siblings who killed the Scarlet Spider but failed to capture Hummingbird. The Lobo Cartel was working with the human trafficker Mr. Moctezuma and were aware of Hummingbird's powers, and were undecided as to whether they should kill her as Mr. Moctezuma wanted or recruit her. . After a fight with the Other, Carlos Lobo was injured and while he was recuperating, he was murdered by Mr. Moctezuma. | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = | Links = }} Category: Drug Cartels Category: Organized Crime Category:Criminal Organizations Category:Crimelords